


It Was a Dark & Stormy Night

by yaoigirl69



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: #haircut #threeway #yaoi #rarepair #yaoitrain #gore #nsfw #explicit #tentacles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl69/pseuds/yaoigirl69
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night.





	It Was a Dark & Stormy Night

**CHAPTER 1**  
It was a dark and stormy night. Things were dark in apartment 420 in Foxridge, the power had just gone out. Brady lit the apartment with a burning microwave, he used microwaveable noodles to start the fire. Thomas was there for some reason, and he was being a cyka and refused when Brady invited him to bed.

“Bat po, come to bed! I’m cold!” Brady was in bed with his sushi plushie, doing what one does with a sushi plushie. Across the apartment, the sounds of Logan and Ethan emerged from the bathroom. Ethan was shaving Logan’s head to make a wig like Jungkook. Ethan carefully dragged the razor across Logan’s head, the hairs slowly dropped to the bathroom floor, like snow falling on a cold winter's day. Logan gazed at his reflection in the mirror, Ethan caressed his now globe-like head.

  
Tuggle woke up in a semi-conscious state, his diet of wine and four cheese Triscuits was finally catching up to him. He was tucked into bed with his husband, Bakugo, but he wanted the warmth of something else—the Yaoi Train.

  
Thomas was sprawled across the recliner, and it toppled backwards with the weight of his muscular arms. The chair fell with a crash, startling Brady who was patiently waiting for him in his bedroom. Brady thought about going to see if he was okay, but he was still upset Thomas was being a cyka, but then again Thomas was always being a cyka. While Thomas was on the floor, he contemplated his general cyka state of being. Did he like being a cyka? Why was he a cyka? What was cyka? He fell into a state of despair—he had no idea who he was anymore. He stood up slowly, as not to disrupt the careful balance of his hair. Deep inside, he wanted to see Brady, he knew Brady would be sad to be alone with his sushi plush, but he didn’t want to give him the pleasure of being right—Thomas was being a cyka. But he couldn’t resist Brady’s voice calling out to him.

  
Ethan bent down to gather Logan’s hair, it was soft and supple in his hands. He was hit with an immense sense of guilt, it was Logan’s hair but he was going to use it to fulfil his dreams of being Jungkook, or being with Jungkook. He felt so much internal conflict, he knew Jungkook was out of reach, and Logan was right there. But he couldn’t stop the desires that raged inside his koreaboo soul.

  
Tuggle remained in bed, the familiar comfort of Bakugo brought comfort to him. Bakugo’s angry expression brought a thirst to Tuggle that needed to be quenched. Just thinking about Bakugo’s exploding gauntlets brought Tuggle’s gauntlet to the verge of explosion. Despite how much he loved Bakugo and his angsty habits, hearing Brady’s calls made him feel a twinge of jealousy. He wanted Thomas too, but he could hear Thomas thumping down the hallways towards Brady’s room. Then he was hit with surprise when he heard his door crack open.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a dark and stormy night.


End file.
